Cracks in the reflection
by Lockerz
Summary: Sophie has broken the heart of her first love for another but not is all it seems when Sophie thinks she has found her footing again. We go through life making mistakes, we're human, but it's how we go about fixing them that matters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, here's my new story. I will warn you now if you don't know what's ahead for these then there is spoilers!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sophie has kissed and fallen for Amber and in her guilt has proposed to Sian to prove to herself that it is truly Sian she loves; though as the time draws closer, she begins to lose faith in her decision and someone's going to get burnt.<strong>_

_**They are leaving Sian's position open so she could return...**_

**Yes, it has broken my heart to find this out but hopefully this story will help to repair those heart strings.**

* * *

><p>There's something to seeing the person you once loved hurtle from your vicinity at break neck speed and stumble over the threshold.<p>

There's something to watching her turn to look at you in the doorway, her blonde hair whipping violently around her face, obscuring the eyes you once gazed into with such sincerity and love.

There's something to hearing her sob and weep and scream your name with such hatred and betrayal that for a second you feel a stab through the heart that once thumped with love only for her.

There's something to feeling the waves of anger collide over your body again and again while your breath hitches in our throat.

Then there's nothing but wave after wave of nausea as she insists what you've done has broken her and she can't believe you could betray her like that.

There's something to knowing you've broken your first love's heart because you were selfish enough to set something up only to have it crumble in front of her.

There's everything to watching her pay you a last glance of disgust before she has fled across the cobbles and around the corner, tears lost in the rain.

You want to cry and your body is numb with guilt but somehow the past few months have been too much hassle for your own good. Of course you're selfish though aren't you, breaking her heart like that? Right? You set her up and insisted she was the one for you and now you've gone and told her the truth: that you stopped loving her and there's someone else.

You're feeling sicker and sicker as the thought overwhelms you and suddenly the doorframe is your only support. Memories are flashing like a blur and the soaked cobbles in your view seems less real than the entire fucked situation.

* * *

><p><em>Rosie bounded happily down the stairs, bosom bouncing jubilantly as she went. Sophie groaned and turned to watch her come, forcing the happiest smile she could, considering the entire situation. Bridal magazines were scattered over the entire coffee table and every time Sophie looked at them the lump in her throat grew firmer until she almost felt choked. <em>

_Swallowing hard she moved to let the far too joyful Rosie sit down. Ever since Sophie had proposed and told Rosie about it the oldest Webster child had self proclaimed herself the official planner._

_"So you're set on white, yeah?" Rosie prompted as she picked up one of the magazines. Why Rosie had them Sophie would never know for sure. Sophie opened her mouth to speak then shut it again. She wasn't set on anything if she was honest. Her heart was telling her one thing while her mind the other and then her hands had got in on it somewhere and the three had started up a wager for who could throw her over the edge first. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself and told Rosie she was._

_Her sister seemed to agree and opened the book to rifle through the different dress designs. "Sian would look dead gorgeous in that," Rosie breathed excitedly as she jabbed her finger at one of the dress designs. Sian...Sophie shook her head and took the magazine from her sister's hands, examining the floaty yet fitting dress Rosie had brought to her attention. Sian would look good in it, amazing in fact. Screw that, fucking breathtaking. The younger brunette's fingers curled across the page, as if tracing the pattern of the dress under her fingertips. Sian would look so amazing in that dress as she made her way up the aisle, doing that little shy smile she always did when people were watching her or complimenting her. _

_The book closed with a snap, causing Rosie to jump and glance over at her little sister. She was about to ask what was wrong when Sophie rose to her feet and set the book on the table, casual as anything. Her heart ached. Her head burned. Her hands twitched. She blinked then stepped over Rosie's legs and strode into the kitchen. Rosie leapt up instantly and scuttled after the younger girl, her eyes fixed on the back of her head as Sophie moved about the kitchen, preparing a cup of tea._

_"Soph?" Rosie questioned, her sculpted eyebrows furrowing as she tried to guess what Sophie was thinking. This girl was fucking confusing and over the past month or so the younger girl had seemed to bury into herself. Rosie saw it in Sian's eyes when she tried to approach Sophie, that sort of denial that her girlfriend was growing further away from her. Rosie's heart went out to Sian, it really did, she knew how much of a self centred little bitch Sophie could be, especially when she was all wrapped up in herself._

_"What, Rosie?" Sophie chirped as she turned around, popping the tea bag into her mug as she swivelled. Rosie wanted to grab her by her collar and shake that stupid, fake smile of her face._

_"Oh I'm sorry, did ya or did ya not just totally flip out on me over there?"_

_"No," Sophie said calmly as she turned to flick the button on the kettle._

_"Yes you did," Rosie pressed as she took a few steps closer and leant out to touch Sophie's shoulder. Without even looking the younger girl moved away to get the milk out the fridge._

_"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise you was asking yourself the question," The younger brunette quipped as she unscrewed the green lid and took a swig from the carton._

_"Seriously, Soph, I don't know why I'm helping you," Rosie huffed as she looked to the side, flicking her hair in that oh so Rosie way. Slapper._

_"Well no one asked ya ta!" Sophie retorted hotly, slamming the carton down on the counter. White liquid spilled over onto the worktop. However, neither of the sisters paid the spill any attention, too busy glaring at each other. Rosie caved in the staring war first, letting her shoulders slump and her eyes soften._

_"Ya know you can tell me if somethin's up," Rosie breathed as she turned away and grabbed the tea towel from the drawer. Her nimble fingers teased the frayed edges for a few seconds before making her way over to the spilt milk and wiping it up. No use crying over spilt milk right? Sophie sniffed and brushed her sleeve under her nose. Straightening up Rosie tossed the piece of fabric unceremoniously aside. "Have you and Sian had a row?"_

_"No," Sophie answered truthfully._

_"Wedding's are a big deal, Soph, everyone gets a bit antsy an' barmy," Rosie assured her, extending her arms to rub her sister's shoulders gently. "Whas been said?"_

_"Nothin'," Sophie replied flatly, not meeting the older girl's eyes._

_"What's Sian done?" Rosie questioned, trying to try a different angle. She doubted Sian had actually done or said anything she meant, if anything at all. Sophie snapped, hands flying up to shove Rosie's hands away._

_"Sian has done nothin', it's me!" She screeched, her blue eyes narrowing as she glared at her sibling. "It's me, Rosie!" She added. Her voice had not dipped from the volume level._

_"Soph, you're probably overreacting," Rosie whispered, trying to reach for her sister's hand. She swallowed hard when the younger brunette yanked her limb away, causing her to smack her elbow on the corner of the_  
><em>worktop. "You know you can get a bit-" She paused and tried to think of a word. Sophie's chest was rising and falling rapidly as she watched Rosie fumble for a word.<em>

_"Paranoid, Rosie?" Sophie propped, rubbing her elbow, trying to free it of the uncomfortable pain._

_"No," Rosie offered, though she knew Sophie knew it had been what she was thinking. Sophie was uncanny like that. The air was thundering with uncomfortable tension, waiting to be broken. Finally it was. "So what is it you think you've done?" She asked gently._

_"I don't want ta talk about it," Sophie hissed, setting her teeth._

_"I don't care what ya want, Soph, you need ta talk about it!" Rosie shouted. Sophie's eyes shot open wider. Rosie rarely raised her voice to Sophie in such a way. Yes they bickered and Rosie would get a little louder_  
><em>but she never shouted like that. Sophie felt herself crumbling again but no one was going to help her. She felt alone like never before, singled out and even though two people wanted her, she felt so individual. "Now tell me," There was no room to argue in Rosie's voice and Sophie knew she was defeated. She was trapped between a wall and a hard place and the roof was closing in and the floor was turning to laugh and...she gripped at her chest as her heart seemed to triple its rate.<em>

_"Breathe," Rosie whispered and set a hand on her sister's shoulder. Sophie waited a few seconds before shrugging it away this time._

_"I love her," Sophie whispered, her fists clenching._

_"Soph, I know," Rosie assured her, taking both of her hands in hers. "An' thas why we were looking at them magazines,"_

_"No Rosie," Sophie's eyes flashed as she met her sister's. She swallowed and prepared herself. She felt her heart sink and shatter; her eyes grow hot and heavy. "It's not Sian," Rosie nearly choked on thin air._

_"You what?" She breathed. Suddenly it all crashed down on Sophie and she saw the flit of disappointment in her sister's eyes, saw the subtle quirk at the side of her lips as she tried not to go off on one. Sophie shoved her hands back into her hair and pulled. Her breath hitched and she felt sick. "Sophie?" Rosie leant out and grabbed her sisters arms as she crumpled. "Sophie!" She sounded scared now as she watched her sister's eyes roll back into her head and her body go limp. Just then the door opened and the sound of a familiar voice filled the room. Sian blinked when there was no reply, only the scuffling of feet from the kitchen._

_She breathed out shallowly and made her way closer to the source of the noise. She almost yelled out as she saw the scene: Rosie clutching her sister's limp, yet dead weighted, form. Rosie's head shot up and Sian realised she had obviously made a noise._

_There was not concern in the older Webster's eyes however but shock that seemed to bare right into Sian's soul._

* * *

><p>There's something to seeing the person you've fallen for gazing at you with false concern at the fact the girl you once loved has insisted you've broken her.<p>

There's something to watching her tilt her head to look at you in the doorway, wanting more than anything to tell you that you're being stupid for feeling bad about breaking the heart of a girl you no longer love.

There's something to hearing her try to console you that you've chosen the right person; her of course because she always speaks before she thinks.

There's something to feeling her hands take yours and give them a squeeze. Of course it's not in the way she ever did but this is what you want. This.

Then there's nothing but wave after wave of nausea as she insists what you've done has been the right thing and you shouldn't feel bad because continuing the lie would only have hurt her more.

There's something to knowing you've broken your first love's heart because you were selfish enough to set something up only to have it crumble in front of her.

There's everything to watching this new lover of yours gaze at you calmly as if everything that has happened is as common as the setting of the sun. You want to cry and your body is numb with guilt but somehow the past few months have been too much hassle for your own good.

Of course you're selfish though aren't you, breaking her heart like that? Right? You set her up and insisted she was the one for you and now you've gone and told her the truth: that you stopped loving her and there's someone else. You're feeling sicker and sicker as the thought overwhelms you and suddenly this new girl of yours is your only support right now but the support feels cold and unfamiliar but you love her now.

You bury your face into dark hair not blonde and wrap your arms around a waist that aren't as slender as the last person you held like this. Her voice isn't the same as the one that once whispered love into your ear but now it will be because you've made your choice this way.

"Soph," The voice is so different but you've heard it for months now but there's a strange twang that isn't hers. "It'll be okay," She's trying to reassure you and you appreciate that. The air feels cold but her body is warm and you've made your choice now.

"Thanks," A pause; several beats of your heart and your tongue tries to roll of a name that isn't the girl that just strode away because her heart is broken. "Amber,"

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Boom! It's kind of rubbish actually as I've read it back but...well, got my GCSE results and had a little to drink :L But hey, love will conquer drunk (:<strong>

**Review if you like (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie's shoulder hunched over ever so slightly as she scooped a hearty amount of cornflakes onto her spoon. A sigh broke her lips as she gazed at the small golden cuts of corn. When had they got so interesting? With a groan she shoved the spoon into her mouth and chewed violently on the content. Two days ago someone else would have been eating breakfast beside her but now Sophie didn't even have any idea where that person was.

Southport most likely but would Sian really want to go back there after her mum had been such a selfish bitch? Would she have tried to wiggle her way back in with her dad? That was something Sophie doubted even more than the first option. Her hand collided hard with her face as she dropped the spoon. Sian could go back, seeing as she was no longer with Sophie.

After all it had been Vinnie who had called her born again Looney tunes and a freak.

Perhaps Sian wouldn't be a lesbian anymore.

The thought chilled Sophie slightly but she knew she shouldn't care; after all she had ended it. She swallowed hard. Out of guilt, a voice in her mind told her. Rosie walked into the room just in time to see her younger sister's forehead collide with the table. "Trying to lose those final brain cells?" Rosie said sourly as she made her way toward the fridge.

Sophie glanced up and pushed her hand back into her uncombed hair. She didn't know how Rosie felt about everything. Rosie was always supportive but Sophie didn't know whether perhaps her sister's tolerance had been pushed to the limits.

"Don't rub it in, Rosie," Sophie breathed wearily as she picked up her bowl and stood up. Rosie remained silent as she examined the fridge contents. She seemed to find nothing she liked and closed the door behind her. "Can ya not even look at me?" The younger girl whispered, her voice cracking gently. Rosie took in a deep breath and turned around, watching her softly.

"Yes Sophie, I can look at you," She told her gently, crossing her arms across her chest. "I just," She paused and pinched the bridge of her nose. She seemed to find no words and went back to looking for nothing in particular in the cupboards. Sophie groaned and threaded her fingers into her hair.

"You don't know how I'm feeling anyways, Rosie," The younger brunette insisted, trying to perhaps make herself feel a little better about the entire situation but ultimately failed.

"No, Sophie, I don't," Rosie replied bluntly as she picked at a stain on the counter. "But it was just a bit of a," She tried to pluck a word from somewhere but failed and went back to her nail scratching at the worktop.

"So ya'd rather I'd lied to maself, and 'er?" Sophie snapped angrily as she pushed her chair back and stood up. The older sister didn't even avert her gaze from the stain that she had deduced was gravy.

"You made it all worse, Soph," She breathed calmly. "An' you know I love you an' everything but even for you it was a low blow," Rosie blurted out, seeming not to take a breath between words. Sophie's jaw dropped. Was that how everyone felt? They felt Sian had been set up only to have Sophie smash her down?

"I thought ya was on my side," Sophie breathed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The back of her eyes were burning painfully. She'd tried not to cry or even think for that matter but now it seemed true opinions would burn bright and reveal themselves. People on this god forsaken street just couldn't leave well alone.

"I liked Sian," Rosie said softly as she grazed her fingernails across her jaw. She met her sisters eyes momentarily before looking off out the window. Sophie was about to speak when the doorbell rang. Rosie's eyes narrowed before she saw Sophie's distant look and allowed her face to soften. "Wan' me ta get it?" She asked gently as she moved toward her baby sister, lifting a hand to rub her shoulder softly.

"No," Sophie replied firmly as she sniffed and pushed her hand back through her hair. "It'll be Amber," Though she didn't want to, Sophie saw the look of disappointed that flitted across Rosie's face. She guessed her family was put off that she could forget someone so easily, especially someone like Sian but Amber had been the reason all this had happened with Sian. Rosie's hand slid away before her body did too, leaving Sophie alone in the room.

The knocking came again. Roused from her thoughts Sophie made her way to the front door and opened it to see the older girl beaming happily, all wrapped up in her winter clothes.

"Hey baby," She greeted happily, moving forward to press a kiss to Sophie's cheek. Sophie thought she recoiled for a second but when Amber made no sign of confusion, Sophie realised she hadn't. The younger brunette swallowed before taking hold of Amber's hand and leading her inside.

She heard the drop out lawyer sigh loudly. "You're still brewing?" She asked a little more aggressively than she perhaps should have. Sophie felt her eyes burn again.

"Not like I can jus' forget her, can I?" She snapped back, giving the older girl a small glare. Amber scoffed and flopped down onto the sofa, scooping up the television remote.

"Dunt want ya ta, jus' stop moping about it when I'm about, whas done is done, Soph," She smirked softly and turned around to look at the other brunette. "You an' I both know that," Sophie felt her anger flare but before she could shout Amber's voice came again. "So does this make us like a couple now she's gone?" Sophie's mouth went dry. Now she's gone?

"I, um," Sophie stammered as she tried to think. Her head and heart were fighting again. She loved Amber now didn't she? She'd left Sian to be with Amber because her feelings had been stronger for her, she told herself firmly before straightening up.

"I mean took ya long enough ta get rid of her, all this marriage lark, was getting well tired a waiting," Amber rattled on.

"Leave," Came a voice from the staircase. Sophie span around to see Rosie standing there, arms crossed. An unusually angry expression was locked onto her pretty features. Amber didn't respond as her eyes locked onto the episode of Friends on the telly. "I said leave!" Rosie growled, voice rising above comfortable level.

Amber jumped and turned around to see the ferocious look Rosie was giving her. She then blinked before turning her gaze to Sophie instead of her sister. The youngest brunette just stood there, blue eyes steady. Amber scoffed and brushed her hair from her face.

"Soph?" She questioned as she moved to stand beside the sixteen year old. Sophie glanced down at the smaller girl before turning her back. She heard Amber mutter something incoherent before refastening her coat and striding toward the door, closing it louder than she should have behind her. Sophie leant out to the sofa to steady herself. She felt sick and worn. Everything that had happened had finally caught up to her. That evening in November in which she had kissed Amber had ruined everything. She'd believed she'd fallen in love with Amber but still felt guilty as Sian had been her first love so had stupidly proposed for a winter wedding.

Then the mistakes had just kept coming and finally she had been forced to tell Sian the truth. Sophie wasn't surprised one bit when Sian screamed at her and threw the ring away before storming from the house. Sophie didn't even know where she was now. Warm arms enveloped her and the scent that was Rosie came with it. Sian was gone and Amber was treating her like an idiot.

"Sophie," Rosie breathed quietly as she pressed a kiss to the side of her sister's face. Her short hair tickled her skin slightly. "Why don't you give Sian a ring?"

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter. Woo?<strong>

**Enjoy it? Didn't?**

**Review if you like (:**

**-Amie**


End file.
